He Stole My Heart
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: When Merida is sixteen, King Fergus and Queen Elinor decide to have the tournament again. Merida ends up falling head over heels with a handsome archer named Charles. Will it be happily ever after for the two or will the other clans interfere? ONE-SHOT. Rated T because I'm paranoid. MY FIRST BRAVE STORY, SO BE NICE, PLEASE!


Disclaimer – I don't own Brave. Belongs to its respected owners. I do own my original character of Charles and the plot. 'Nuff said.

A/N: I went and saw the movie on Sunday the 24th, and again yesterday – LOVED IT! Got this idea after I got out of the movie. Will update Rescue & The Horse Whisperer. MY FIRST BRAVE STORY, SO BE NICE, PLEASE!

Summary: AU: When Merida is sixteen, King Fergus and Queen Elinor decide to have the tournament again. Merida ends up falling head over heels with a handsome archer named Charles. Will it be happily ever after for the two or will the other clans interfere? ONE-SHOT. Rated T because I'm paranoid. MY FIRST BRAVE STORY, SO BE NICE, PLEASE!

Genre: Romance/Poetry

Rating: T

* * *

On a beautiful and hot day in July

When the sun was high in the sky

Merida felt the wind whip her locks back

Keeping an eye on the target, never looking back

She aimed the last arrow at a target, remaining focused

Satisfied at all the targets – none of which she missed.

Wiping the sweat off her brow, she patted her horse's shoulder

And headed to her favorite spot – a little stream that ran next to a boulder.

She scooped some water in her hand when something caught her eye

A young man and his horse were there, Merida smiled and caught his eye.

"Hello there!" the lad called. He had locks of brown hair,

He and his black horse, were just standing there.

"Hello!" Merida called back, feeling herself blush.

She didn't know this lad, so what's all the fuss?

He crossed the stream, leading his horse, black as night.

"I'm Charles and this is my horse, Midnight."

"I'm Merida and this is Angus. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Charles' eyes twinkled brightly in the afternoon sun, and Merida's did, too.

The two of them walked their horses a while, taking their time.

Suddenly, Charles turned on a dime.

"I can't be seen with you – you're the king's daughter!

If anyone knew I was with you, I'd be slaughtered!

Goodbye for now, fair Merida, gentle and wise.

I'll see you soon, so don't cry and don't sigh."

With that, Charles mounted Midnight and took off in a flash.

Merida sighed and mounted Angus, taking off like a dash.

A week later, suitors came from near and far, seeking Merida's hand.

She glared at her parents, then looked at the suitors – all so bland.

Her heart stopped when she saw Charles in the crowd

She smiled and waved, not wanting to say his name out loud.

She had chosen archery, her favorite sport

To choose a possible suitor, one to steal her heart.

Two of the three arrows missed their marks

It was Charles who won Merida's heart.

Fergus and Elinor smiled with pride

They couldn't wait to see this lad at their daughter's side.

"I do not approve this match! Not at all!

I'm sorry your majesties, she's much too small

Oh, sure, she can do archery and everything else,

But I want another girl who will make my son's heart melt.

She's too feisty, this wee lass, too much spirit!

If you have something else to say, I won't hear it!

Come, my son, let's leave this place

I don't want you to see her face!

Hurry up, let's go back to London – our home

Let's go, son, no time to roam!" Lord Doolin told his son.

Merida felt tears in her eyes, not wanting to lose the prize she had won.

"Lord Doolin, I will not let this happen!

Sure, Merida has spirit – that's the best part

She has spunk and she has a lot of heart

Charles and Merida will do well together, I'm sure

If you're not convinced, for I'm sure you are

Look at her, she's spunky, spirity and a lot more

Get a chance to know her, she's a hell of an archer

She's never missed a target – she's a good watcher

She'll keep an eye on your son and the kingdom, too.

Tell him, Merida, tell him it's true."

Fergus told his eldest, to which she nodded, agreeing fully

Lord Doolin and Merida spent the day together, which was wooly

He didn't understand why she loved archery fully

No matter how much Merida explained about her sport,

Lord Doolin couldn't see why Charles had captured her heart.

By the end of the day, Lord Doolin could see that she was smart.

"Fair Merida, you may have Charles' hand

I can see that you're not boring and not a wee bit bland.

You two will make fine rulers, that I'm sure

Let me give you this ring that Charles' mother once wore.

She was the love of my life, for she made my heart soar

It would do me a great pleasure for you to have the ring

If Charles' mother were alive today, I know her heart would sing."

Lord Doolin put the ring on Merida's finger and smiled

She looked up at him and also smiled.

Two years later was the marriage of Merida and Charles

The two of them looked wonderful – Merida's hair didn't have any snarls

Charles looked perfect in his traditional Scottish kilt

It was a beautiful summer's day, which made the flowers wilt.

The wedding came and passed, and the two couldn't be more in love

They were expecting a baby, which was a gift from above.

On a cold December night, Merida delivered twins – little girls

Charles and Merida were the happiest parents in the entire world.

They named one Elinor Elizabeth after Merida's mother, who passed on.

They kept disagreeing on names for their other little one.

Finally the two of them agreed on the name Molly Rose, a pretty name

Charles and Merida knew that their lives would never be the same.

The family is happy with just the two girls.


End file.
